Industrial lighting fixtures are used in a wide variety of industries. These lighting fixtures are often hung from a ceiling and elongated in nature so as to provide sufficient light to the industrial process or other commercial lighting needs. In the past, such lighting fixtures often used fluorescent lightbulbs which were several feet in length and thus could provide sufficient light to a large area.
For lighting applications, light emitting diodes (LEDs) are particularly energy efficient and tend to have a long operating life. LEDs may be employed in many different basic lighting structures to replace conventional fluorescent lighting. It is well known that such LED light fixtures incorporate not only the light emitting diodes themselves, but also related electronic circuitry components which are necessary to power and operate the LEDs.
Junction boxes are well known and used to join power cords to one another in a safe manner. Such junction boxes are typically attached to or recessed within a ceiling or wall, typically in close spaced relation to the light fixture. However, in some cases, such as when the lighting fixture is suspended from a ceiling or the like, the junction box can be placed a distance from the actual light fixture.
Industrial light fixtures are sometimes used in harsh conditions. For example, in chicken or livestock farming, food processing plants, clean rooms, and parking structures, the lighting fixtures may be subjected to fluid or material as a result of the location and processes occurring therein. At times, the light fixtures must be subjected to high pressure wash downs to clean these facilities completely. Of course, it will be appreciated that any water or fluid exposure to electrical power cords, LEDs or associated electronic circuitry could have deleterious effects on the lighting fixture.
Accordingly there is a continuing need for a linear LED industrial light which is water resistant or waterproof so as to be utilized in locations having harsh conditions. What is also needed is linear LED light having a junction box formed therein so as to be conveniently accessible. A linear LED light is also needed which provides ample lighting to a wide area in an efficient manner. The present invention fulfills these needs, and provides other related advantages.